Pokemon Legends: The Tower of the Demonic Pokemon
by crisisT47
Summary: Froakie has completed his first quest to the Shrine of the Giant Pokemon, but right after that, he must go to the Tower of the Demonic Pokemon to the east. He gets to bring his two friends: Sylveon and Oshawott, as they are in the legend as well. But this adventure will be even crazier, and deadlier, than the last. Sequel to Pokemon Legends: Shrine of the Giant Pokemon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You have gained the powers of a giant and have fought against it. You now just need to find thoughts of evil and control them. You must do it for the island!"

I woke. But I didn't jump as I did the last dream I heard this voice in. _This must be another thing for the legends,_ I thought to myself. _But why me? I was just an ordinary Pokémon before with an ordinary life. I wanted to go back that life, and I envy everyone who will have this kind of life. But what's more important, my own feelings or saving the whole island?_ I thought about it in my sleep-clouded mind. I didn't want to think about it, though. I decided to go back to sleep with the words of the dream echoing in my head.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Two Letters

I slowly woke up and got up from my bed. I went to stretch my arms, but then hesitated because of my bandaged arm. I could see the dark red color of the wound I got about ten days ago. I recollected the dreams I had as I slept at the shrine.

In case we haven't met before, my name is Froakie. I am the Bubble Frog Pokémon. I clock in at one foot tall and weigh in at 15.4 pounds. I had just rested from my first adventure. I had to go to the Shrine of the Giant Pokémon to get a key fragment for restoring the time on the island I live on: Everstone Island.

My mind was still clouded with sleep. I rubbed my eyes a bit to see if I could get more awake. It didn't help. I jumped out of the window of my tree house-like den and onto a lily pad into the pond that touched my tree. I splashed my face with the cool, fresh forest water. It was extremely tempting to hop in and take a swim. Letting the temptation get to me, I said "Why the heck not?" and dove in. It felt great to swim. I checked the bandage to see if it was still on, and it was. I swam for about five minutes and then got back onto the lily pad just to jump back into my house.

As the sun dried me off, I heard the flapping of wings in the distance. Who could that be? I looked out the window and saw Pidgeot. He was one of the few Pokémon that was responsible for delivering mail and such; usually only letters. On rare occasions he would deliver small packages.

"Hoy, Froakie!" he called.

"Hey, Pidgeot," I called back.

"I've got a letter for ya," he said as he flew towards my window.

"Alright!" I said.

He put his beak into the mailbag he carried. He tossed in an envelope through the window. "This is from Feraligatr."

"Thanks!" I said

"No need, just doin' the job!" He turned away to begin to fly off. "Have a terrific day!"

"You too!" I said. Pidgeot flew off.

Once he left, I tore open the envelope. The letter read:

 _Dear, Froakie…_

 _I would like to have a word with you about your next adventure with Sylveon and Oshawott. This is the first time you three are going on an adventure together. I just want to go over what to expect with this adventure. It will be more difficult and more risky than the last one. Please go to my house whenever you can or when you have time on your hands. That is where we will be meeting from now on. My address is enclosed in the envelope._

 _-Your Mentor, Feraligatr_

I was wondering when we would begin planning that. I hope we didn't have to today, because I need time to relax. I heard flapping of wings again. What's Pidgeot doing back here again? I looked out my window and saw Braviary. But not the Braviary form my province. This Braviary seemed on edge about something, and Braviary from here wasn't ever this tense.

"Is this Froakie of the Central Province?" she said irritably.

"Yes," I replied. "What province are you from?"

"Northern," she said like I was out of my mind. "Why'd you wanna know?"

"I was just wondering!" I said louder than I expected.

"Ugh, you have a stupid letter; take it." She just tossed it recklessly into my window.

"Thanks?" I said questionably.

"Why are all of the Pokémon on this province so rude?!" she screamed as she flew off. Better question is: Why is _she_ so rude?

I disregarded what just happened and tore the envelope open. I didn't even bother to see who it was from. It read:

 _I actually kinda like you, if ya know what I mean. Wondering how I got your address? Well, our mechanic at our village that I live in, Klinklang, has invented something called a computer, and I looked up_ "Central Province Froakie address" _and found it! Anyway, I may come to your province some day and we can, you know, hang out and do stuff if you know what I mean! Wink!_

 _-Love, Froakie of the Northern Province 3_

Okay, so 1) That's really perverted, 2) that's really stalkerish and creepy, 3) underage mating is illegal, and 4) I don't love her. We're only acquaintances. I couldn't think of this, though. I have an adventure to plan.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Preparations

"Froakie, Sylveon, Oshawott." said Feraligatr firmly. "Sit." We did as told. "You brought the book, Froakie?"

I nodded and got it out.

"Good. Go to the Table of Contents and find the page where the second major legend would be. Once you find it, read the story of the legend out loud and clearly." he ordered.

I flipped to the page of the second legend. I cleared my throat and began to read. "This story will be about the Tower of the Demonic Pokémon and why the keeper of it, Darkrai, had malice to do such a terrible thing. Like all Pokémon that are only legends today, Darkrai was created, not born. He was created a child, however, so he went to school. At this school he went to, he was tormented and harassed. Sadness turned to rage, which he took out on his peers with enormous power. This is how he founded his powers. To make sure no Pokémon would ever come near him ever again, he created a tower to hide in. Whoever walks in this tower and finds him will have a two in three chance of having their mind corrupted with the rage and evil that Darkrai had before, and they will act like demons. If he or she can overcome the thoughts of evil and destruction with the help of one other, then the legend will be solved."

Oshawott looked at me horrified, but Sylveon looked excited. "That sound r-really scary…" stammered Oshawott.

"I can't wait!" yelled Sylveon.

"Calm down, you two. This is serious," he said sternly. "This is probably the most dangerous out of the four because of all of the destruction and murder that may be caused by two of the three of you."

"Whaddaya mean two of the three of us?" Oshawott blurted.

"When I went through this with the other chosen two of my generation, Trapinch and Elekid, now Flygon and Electivire, only those two were corrupted with evil. The same thing happened with my mentor, Golem."

"And when two of us get corrupted, we either have to try to think ourselves out of the evil and get help from the one not corrupted?" I asked.

"Basically, yes," replied Feraligatr.

I flipped through the section of the Tower of the Demonic Pokémon. It didn't say which province it was on. Kyogre did say to go to the Eastern Province when he gave me the first fragment of the key, so that's where we're probably going to go.

"The legend does not say which province the tower is in," said Feraligatr, "so I should tell you that it is in the Eastern Province."

 _Knew it!_

"Now… we must pack the necessities." he said. "You'll all need food, and Sylveon will need water since Water Types can hydrate themselves… do any of you have personal berry choices?"

"I like Pecha berries, personally," I said.

"Cheri for me," said Sylveon.

"Aspear," said Oshawott.

"Ok, I'll pack some of those." He went outside to his backyard and picked fresh berries. His backyard was huge. Half of it was covered with berry trees. He picked the berries according to our preferences. He came back and packed them into a bag with bottled water, and I gave him the book to put in the bag also. He handed the bag to me.

"Once you finish your business in the Eastern Province, come back to my house. Now," he said. "Go home and rest. You'll depart tomorrow for the Eastern Province."

The three of us nodded and went to our homes. As I arrived home, nothing strange happened. It was almost too normal. I went into my house, and put the bag on my desk. I could hear Torterra stomping over. He's been getting a lot nicer lately, but I wonder what he wants.

"Froakie?" he called. "Are you there?"

I poked my head out the window. "Yea, why?"

"Well, I heard you were going to go to the Eastern Province tomorrow, and I just want to give you a couple of warnings. That province…" he drifted off.

"What about it?" I asked

"The Eastern Province is a scary place," he said in a low tone. "I went there when I was a teen with some of my friends. We thought it would be cool to go to another province. The Pokémon there are creepy. Few of them are depressed, but most of them are psychopathic killers. My friends and I barely made it out with our lives. It was the scariest event ever…"

That drowned my spirits. Now I know that I need to pack a knife or two for tomorrow. "Thanks for the warning," I said in spite of my worries.

"Don't worry, Froakie," Torterra said. "You're a strong Pokémon. I'm sure you'll get through with your friends." He then started to trudge back to his home.

I decided to fall asleep, but with the thought of me possibly dying tomorrow gave me nightmares. I slept through it though, and decided to let fate guide me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Treat in a Dead Town

Sylveon, Oshawott, and I came to a beat up sign that had axe chops and a fresh liquid that looked like blood on it. It said:

 **Now Entering Eastern Province**

 **Enter at your own risk**

 **"** Well, this is unnerving," said Sylveon.

"The grass looks dead over in the distance," I remarked.

Oshawott was frozen in fear. I guess he'd never seen something so ominous-looking.

"Oshawott?" I called to him. He didn't respond. He remained looking to the distance. I readjusted the bag that carried all of the necessities in it.

"OSHAWOTT!" yelled Sylveon. Oshawott shook out of his trance-like state and looked at both of us.

"S-sorry…" he stammered. "Let's go…"

We all nodded to each other and began walking through the Eastern Province. Right as we crossed the border, the clouds were already turning a blood-red color. The grass was dry and brown. The soil beneath it was hard and rocky. Each step felt like a million tiny teeth stabbing at my feet.

Sylveon stopped walking and began to think. I turned around and said, "What's wrong? We need to keep moving."

"But how do we know where to go?" she said. She made a good point. But then I remembered. I put the bag on the dead grass and took out the book about the legends.

"What are you doing?!" she asked me as if I were crazy. I ignored her as I kept flipping through the book. I found the page on the Tower of Demonic Pokémon and sure enough there was a map in it.

"How did you know that would be in there?!" demanded Sylveon.

"One of these magical maps was in here when I went to the Northern Province," I replied. "It shows you exactly where to go and the path to get to your destination. If we divert from the path, the map with modify the path to get us to where we need to go. I was surprised when I first saw it."

"That's so cool!" yelled Oshawott.

"Now, let's move," I said. The path led through the dry field and then through a decrepit down. From there, the path just went straight to the tower.

We began to follow the trail. We only got about 20 feet ahead when a wide-eyed Larvitar running straight for us. He was filthy, bruised, bloody, and covered in scars and scabs. Oshawott was getting ready to run away, Sylveon was frozen in fear, and I was getting ready to battle. When he got close, he didn't attack. He was panting, and wide-eyed. His eyes were bloodshot.

"You gotta get out of here!" he warned.

"What?" I asked.

"This place is dangerous!" he yelled. "You're going to get killed! Leave now if you want to live!"

"Calm down," said Sylveon. "Just tell us what happened."

"No!" yelled the Larvitar. "Either take my advice or leave it! I've warned you!" He ran off.

We were silent. I shook my head. "We have to keep going. We have no choice."

"Well I do," said Sylveon. "I'm sorry, Froakie, I can't go on."

"You need too," I told to her. "It's a part of the legend."

"I don't care about the stupid legend!" she screamed. "If it means risking my life then I'm—"

"You're going to have to take risks in your life!" Oshawott yelled at her. "Us three were chosen! We can't just back down on something as exciting as this! We need to do it not just for ourselves, but for everyone on this island! You shouldn't be so self-centered. You shouldn't care about your feelings right now, and neither should Froakie and I! All that matters is that we're doing this for the good of others. Pokémon want to evolve and mate. But they can't do that because evolution and time are practically frozen!" He gave a final, menacing stare at Sylveon. "Now what do you have to say about that?"

Sylveon looked as if she were about to cry. But she held back her tears. "I'll go then, I guess…" she said with a choked voice.

I elbowed Oshawott. "Do you think you were a little harsh on her? Girls have feelings too, ya know!"

"I know," he said halfheartedly. "Let's keep moving."

We walked for a bit longer and decided to stop and eat.

"Alright," I said as I set the bag down and opened it up. I tossed a Cheri Berry to Sylveon, an Aspear Berry to Oshawott, and got myself a Pecha Berry. "Now eat up. I don't want anyone complaining later." We all ate our berries and Sylveon drank some water. We tossed the scraps we had and continued journeying.

"Are we almost there yet?" asked Oshawott impatiently. "I'm getting tired!"

I looked at the map. "We're almost at the town."

"I hope it isn't creepy…" said Sylveon.

"Trust me, it's going to be quite creepy and danger—" My voice cracked.

"Did your voice just… crack?" asked Sylveon.

"Yea…" I said. "This could mean that time hasn't stopped because my voice never cracked before, but it's just a wild guess. But I digress. We're almost there."

We made it to the small town, and it was disturbing. All of the buildings were either somewhat burnt down or rotting away. Some looked as if they were literally torn apart. We heard gunshots and bloodcurdling screams. There was only one building that was nearly half decent, and it was small. We all entered it to see if anyone was in it. It seemed to be a smoothie shop, because of the menu displaying all kinds of berry smoothies. It was quite dull, probably because of something that happened beforehand.

"Hello?" I called. "Anyone in here?"

"We'd like to know where we are!" said Sylveon.

"W-who's there?" called the voice probably of a teen. Male at that.

"Don't worry," said Oshawott, "we're not mentally insane!"

"You sure?" said the voice. "Most Pokémon who say that usually are."

I tried to think of something to say. "We're here to solve a legend," I blurted randomly.

"That's a first," said the voice. A Pokémon began to emerge from a door towards the back of the building. It was a Sylveon. Of course, it was a he, because he has a more masculine voice and he also was bigger than my friend Sylveon.

The Sylveon we just met examined us for a bit. "You don't seem insane like the others…"

"Others?" asked Oshawott.

"Yea, there are a whole lot of insane Pokémon on this province; it's like a warzone out there," he said. "By the way, what province are you three from?"

"Central," I said.

"Well, what brings you here?" he said.

"We're here to fix the island!" said Oshawott.

"Fix the island?" said Sylveon's male counterpart. "What do you mean?"

I took a quick glance at Sylveon. She looked mesmerized by her male counterpart, and looked like she was hiding it. "Let me explain why we're here," I told him. "Basically, time and evolution are frozen because of some weird legend thing, and we three were chosen to restore evolution and time. Apparently, once the chosen three reach a certain age, time and evolution stops, and they have to go to all the provinces to solve a legend to solve one big puzzle in the end, blah, blah, blah, you get the picture."

"I see…" he said. "I'm going to assume you three are the chosen three."

"Yep!" said Oshawott.

Sylveon was still staring at him. The male Sylveon seemed to glance at her in interest. "Before you go," he said, "do you three want some smoothies? The machines for making them are still functional and clean unlike the actual place here."

We all agreed and went to the back with him. We told him what kind of smoothies we wanted and he began to blend them up. I ordered a vanilla smoothie with Oran and Pecha berries mixed in, Oshawott ordered a chocolate one with Cheri, Lum, Pecha, Oran, and Nanab berries mixed in, and Sylveon got a vanilla with Cheri berries mixed with it and a Cheri berry on top. Once they were all blended, he served us and we enjoyed.

"This is the best smoothie I've ever had!" I said.

"This is my first time even having a smoothie!" said Oshawott. "It's great!"

"I bet no one could make a better smoothie than you!" said Sylveon to her male counterpart.

"Why thanks!" he said. "It's nice to hear that all three of you are enjoying them."

Once we finished up our smoothies, we began to head out.

"Come back soon!" he said. "And best of luck to your journey!"

We left and began to head out towards the tower. Once we got about ten feet away from the smoothie shop, Sylveon began to speak. "I really like that guy. Like love him."

"I could tell," I said. "You were staring at him half the time. You even complimented him while you were eating your smoothie."

"Yea, well, maybe when we get this time and evolution thing all sorted out, we can date!" she said.

That made me think about the Froakie from the Northern Province. She seems to love me, but even if she did, I don't share that same affection she has for me. I shook the thought out of my head and kept going with the other two.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Path of Depression, Murder, and Evil

We were walking on a dirty road through the dead town. Gunshots cracked. Bloodcurdling screams echoed in the ominous sky. We had to turn around every minute to see if we were being followed.

"I hate this place so much…" said Sylveon.

"Tell me about it," I said.

We came up to a Furret on the side of the road holding a dead Sentret in her hands. We quickly went over to her to see what was wrong.

"What the heck happened here?" asked Sylveon.

The Furret was sobbing her eyes out. "My friend…" she sniffled, "he got stabbed 17 times… two of which in the heart… I saw it with my own eyes and tried to stop it…" She screamed in sorrow.

"I feel so bad…" Sylveon faltered.

"Let's keep going, I guess," said Oshawott.

As we kept going, everything kept getting darker. There were Pokémon that were selling tickets to the Distortion, one giving out guns, and one probably had schizophrenia. Once we got out of the town, I kept checking the map to see how far we were from the tower. It wouldn't be too long till we got there.

As I studied the map as a walked, a Flaaffy with a knife crashed into me. She held it to my arm that was bandaged.

"Where's my child's child?!" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" I asked bewilderedly. Sylveon and Oshawott were appalled and tried to get her off of me, but she wouldn't budge.

She took the knife closer to my arm and got up really close into my face. "You do know! You were the one who took it!"

"You must be mistaken…"

"THAT'S IT!" she screamed. She raised the knife high and went straight for my face. Just before I was nearly stabbed, she was tackled off of me by a Froakie, presumably the Froakie of this province. Sylveon and Oshawott were pushed back. He was carrying what seemed to be an infant Pokémon in his arms and laughing insanely.

"Bring me back that baby!" The Flaaffy began chasing the Froakie with the infant. I got up.

"Can we leave NOW?" asked Sylveon.

"Not yet," I said.

Sylveon sighed.

We were all silent as we continued on the trail. The gunshot noises began to dissipate. We passed a few depressed Pokémon that made little to no eye contact with us even though we stared right at them.

While my head was buried into the map, Sylveon gasped with excitement. "Look! At the horizon!"

I poked my head over the map. I saw a tower with pitch-black clouds surrounding it. The tower itself was black, gray and red. I looked back at my map, and looked at the tower again. "That must be the tower. We're almost there!" I put the map away.

We began to run to the tower. The path broke off into a field with dead grass. We ran out hearts out, but we were stopped by a voice abruptly saying "STOP!" We stopped and I looked around wildly. I noticed a Teddiursa walking towards us. He seemed normal to me. He didn't have any weapons or anything.

When he reached us, he hesitated to speak, but eventually stammered, "P-Please don't run on the grass…"

"Why not?" asked Oshawott.

"As you can see," Teddiursa explained, "The grass is dying. Please don't put that much pressure on it. Please walk instead…" He slowly turned around and walked off.

"Well that was weird," said Sylveon.

"I feel bad for him," I said. "He probably has a social disorder."

"Who cares?" Oshawott blurted. "The tower is really close by! We have to get a move on!" He began marching to the tower.

"I don't think he knows that others' have feelings…" I whispered to Sylveon.

"You don't say?" Sylveon whispered back. She was hinting at the time when Oshawott lectured her about taking risks after we met that Larvitar.

Sylveon and I caught up to Oshawott. We kept walking till we made it to the tower. At the base of it, we stared up. I gulped. The tower was at least seven stories high. There was red roofing at every floor. Gray stone held up the structure and black lines were on the corners of the tower.

"Well, here we are," I said. "The Tower of the Demonic Pokémon." I slowly walked up to the door. I opened the door. It made a loud creak. We walked into the tower.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Tower of the Demonic Pokémon

The inside of the tower smelled of rotting wood, but it seemed intact. Sylveon was looking around nervously, and I was checking out the surroundings. Oshawott yawned. The room we were in was completely empty. The only thing in the room was a small light bulb that glowed faintly. I took a step. The floor creaked loudly. Sylveon jumped at the creaking of the floor.

"It's just Froakie!" Oshawott yelled. "Jeez, girls overreact to everything!" Sylveon looked somewhat offended.

 _I wonder if Oshawott knows what stereotyping is…_ I thought to myself. I took a few more steps and the floor kept creaking. A few more steps I bumped into something. There was nothing in front of me, so I walked again, and bumped into it again. I tried pushing it. I backed up a bit and tackled into it.

"What are you doing?" asked Sylveon curiously.

"Yea, what are you doing…?" asked Oshawott like I was insane.

"There's something here…" I said. "It's invisible." I put my hand to it. Sylveon touched her head to it. She held it there for a few seconds, and then took it off.

"You're right…" she said.

We heard a small chuckle. "Have you considered that a powerful being could be living here right now?" said a deep, formal voice. I felt the invisible thing go upwards. The room became a bit brighter and we could see a dark figure. It had blue eyes and a white tuft on its head. No more description is needed because it was Darkrai!

I was about to speak, but Darkrai cut me off. "Yes, yes, I was the invisible thing you were feeling. It's just one way I love to toy with you heroes of this island! And with all of the other Pokémon on this province, if they wouldn't run out like little sissies."

"I don't want to be rude," asked Sylveon, "but can we just do what we have to do to solve the legend?"

"Ah, yes!" said Darkrai. "The legend! Please, come, you three." Darkrai created a flight of stairs to the next floor. We all went up the stairs, and continued up more flights of stairs. As we went up, Darkrai asked us a few questions.

"So, Kyogre sent you here, I assume?" he asked.

"Well, he told us to go here, but my mentor for these legends was the one who sent us here," I explained.

"I see," said Darkrai as we continued up. Changing the subject, Darkrai said, "Have you been wondering why I've been acting so formal? The book you should be carrying says that I was a dark and evil being before I became a legend."

"Yea…" said Oshawott. "Why?"

"Well I got over all of the bullies and they are merely a relic of the past. I've learned to live on and look to the future, and remember the good memories of the past, like my creation." He then changed the subject again. "How do you three feel about being suddenly thrown into this recurring event?"

"It's great!" said Oshawott. "It's fun to explore all of the provinces outside of the central one."

"I'd like it better if we didn't have to come here…" said Sylveon flatly.

I wanted to say silent, but Darkrai wouldn't let me. A few seconds after Sylveon spoke, Darkrai asked, "What about you, Froakie? Speak what you feel about it! I won't be offended."

"Well," I began, "it's weird. One day you're as normal as can be and then the next, you're really important and everyone depends on you. I like that feeling, but at the same time I don't. It's like a never-ending loophole of pride and pressure!"

"Well, I bet that is how your mentor Feraligatr felt," said Darkrai in a more serious tone. "He was just like you, Froakie. He was smart, but he was also sometimes a bit diffident and unsure. He always found confidence. Just like the battle with you and Ducklett as a giant."

I stared at him confusedly. "How did you know about the battle?"

"All of the legendaries of the provinces can see the progress of the Pokémon chosen to restore time and such. I saw you go into the Shrine of the Giant Pokémon. I saw your dreams there, too. Why did you dream about po—"

"Please don't mention that!" I abruptly cut him off. I didn't want Sylveon or Oshawott to know I had a vision of porn in that one dream at the shrine! "I dreamt of other things too! Like the mirrors and Pidoves!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sylveon baffled.

"It's a very long story, Sylveon," I told her.

Darkrai cleared his throat. "Anyway… I saw that exciting battle between you and Ducklett! When he sucked the power of the giants out of you, wow! That was quite a twist! I was rooting for you the whole time! And when you learned Hydro Pump; I couldn't even explain the thoughts racing in my head! It was great to see that you won and got the first key fragment!"

"Thanks," I said.

We stayed silent for a few floors of the tower. All of the floors were empty like the first one. We came to an end at the stairs.

"Here we are," said Darkrai. "The seventh floor of the tower."

The seventh floor wasn't empty like the first six, but the only thing was an old, stone relic on the opposite side of the room. The relic had a few steps on it, with a spiral engraved on a tablet at the top of it. We all proceeded to it and Darkrai was over it.

"Now, none of you will feel this, but you will have a small spark of lightning strike you," explained Darkrai. Oshawott tensed a bit, as did I. We're both weak against electricity. But Darkrai continued: "Once it strikes all of you, two of the three of you will be corrupted. I know in the book how it says that there will be a two in three chance, but that wouldn't work considering that it says that you will all have a two-thirds chance of being corrupted, meaning that none, one, two, or all three of you could be corrupted. There will always be two out of the three that will be corrupted. Understood?"

Sylveon and I nodded, but Oshawott looked confused. He still nodded, though.

"Alright, then. Step up to the altar." We did as told. Once we did, the spiral began to glow a lime green color. Darkrai began saying something. I didn't know what he was saying, because he wasn't speaking our language. When he was finished chanting, the spiral changed from green to a dark, ominous color. With a snap, three bolts of lightning came straight for us. I braced myself for the pain by closing my eyes tight and tensing up, but I felt nothing. I hesitantly opened up my eyes, and looked at my hands and arms. I still had the bandage. My hands were still white and my arms were still blue. I loosened up my body and fully opened up my eyes. I heard Sylveon scream.

"What happened to my colors?!" said Sylveon. I looked at her, and I was asking the same thing. Her pink colors turned to black, and her blue colors turned to red. Something similar happened to Oshawott. The light blue on him was a grayish color, and the darker blue was black. His scalchop was still yellow, though.

"Darkrai!" yelled Oshawott. "What did you do to us?!"

"If I must," said Darkrai. "Oshawott and Sylveon, you two are now demons."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sylveon's Confession and Cure

Sylveon was frozen in shock. "D-D-Demons?"

"Yes," said Darkrai. "I must talk to Froakie. Alone." Darkrai made a room appear. I saw stuffed toys through the doorframe. "You two must go in that room for a bit while I talk to Froakie."

Sylveon and Oshawott went to the room and closed the door.

"So, why do you need to talk to me?" I asked.

"First, give me that satchel of yours. You'll get it later," he commanded. I did as told.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"No. Froakie, the parts of Sylveon and Oshawott's minds that are responsible for their sanity is being held together quite precariously," explained Darkrai. "They could snap at any moment. They could be shell-shocked, ripping things to pieces, or very bushed. The only way I can tell you this is bluntly, but your life is at a huge risk. If they get out of control and you make one wrong move, and you'll be either mangled, disemboweled, mutilated, and other words that define a cruel death. If one of their mind's snaps to evil, then their teeth will get as sharp as a sword. Their attacks will become either super swift or super powerful. Their eyes will also glow red. If they snap into a shell shock, then they will have hazy, neon-green eyes. If they snap into exhaustion, then you might have to lug them around. When they are cured, you will see light coming from them and their colors will return."

I was staring at him not knowing what emotion to feel, taking in all of this information with a gaping mouth and unblinking eyes.

"But there is also a good side to all of this!" said Darkrai.

I immediately perked my head up. "What? Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Once you uncorrupt one of their minds, all of the Pokémon that they possibly murdered will be revived!"

I stood there gawking at him trying to decide if that was a good thing or not.

"So, are you ready to take on this challenge?" asked Darkrai.

I shook myself out of my trance-like state. "Y-Yes," I stammered.

"Good luck, Froakie." Darkrai used Psychic to open up the door that kept Sylveon and Oshawott in the room. Sylveon looked scared out of her mind, and Oshawott was shredding some of the stuffed toys with just his teeth. Oshawott noticed that I was staring at him puzzled and then tried to hide all of the shreds behind him with a guilty smile.

"They also try to act innocent when they do something bad," said Darkrai.

"I can tell," I replied.

"Now go. You must repair their minds," said Darkrai.

A huge chill went through my spine.

Oshawott walked over to me slyly. "Hey, Froakie. What are you doing? What were you and Darkrai doing, huh?"

"Darkrai just wanted to say something to me," I told him.

"What'd he tell ya?"

"Just… stuff."

"What kinda stuff?" His question was immediately after I said 'stuff.'

"Just stuff about the legend, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. But if it's about curing me, then forget about it."

"What?"

"If saving the island means that I don't get to be like this, then count me out! I'm super powerful now. I can take down any enemy. Just don't try to cure me. I'm perfect now, and I don't need any of you." He walked defiantly to and down the stairs.

"Good luck, Froakie," said Darkrai.

I ignored him and went over to Sylveon. She had the hazy, neon-green eyes like Darkrai had explained. She was in a trance.

"Sylveon," I called to her. "Sylveon! You there? I need to talk to you!"

She blinked. Without turning to me, she said, "Who's that? Is that you, Arceus, taking me from this distorted world into the heavens?"

"No!" I shouted. "It's me, Froakie!"

She slowly turned her head and recognized me. "Oh, hi Froakie."

"You don't look very… okay."

"It's just…" she paused for a moment. "I don't like this. I hate being a demon! I hear all of these voices in my head! So many emotions are rushing through me and it's nearly unbearable! I feel light-headed, tired, angry, sad…"

Darkrai drew closer to us. "May I interrupt for a moment?"

"It probably won't do us any harm…" said Sylveon depressingly.

"Sylveon, you'll get through this. All of the other Pokémon thrown into the legend have made it through."

"I know, but I overheard your conversation with Froakie. You said I might kill people, and that isn't right! I'm probably going through that shell shock thing you were talking about, and it feels scary!" She began to bawl her eyes out.

I tried to think of things to make her feel better. _What did she like to do when she was younger?_ I asked myself. _She loves yoga and walking, but that wouldn't be enough… it'd be worth to try, though…_

I kept thinking about it for a few moments. "Hey Sylveon, why don't we take a walk?" I asked her kindly.

She sighed. "It'll probably get my mind off of things…" She slowly rose. "Let's go…"

We got over to the stairs. "Have a nice walk," called Darkrai. "And when you've done your duty, Froakie, don't forget to report back to me!"

"I won't forget," I called back less excitedly. Sylveon and I went down the stairs and exited the tower and began our walk.

I was trying to think of topics to talk about to try to cheer up Sylveon, but her head was still drooped and she frowned. "So…" I began. "When we fix this evolution and time mess, what do you want to do?"

She tipped her head a bit, and then lifted it. "You know that Sylveon we met at the smoothie shop?"

"Yes," I replied. "What about him?"

"I really like him," she confessed. "He was just so nice. He was like a beautiful light in a terrible storm! I… I…"

"You… what?" I asked. I could see something coming.

"I think when I get older," said Sylveon, "I think I want him to be my mate! No, I _know_ I want him to be my mate! Just thinking about him now is making me happy! Once we get time and evolution going again, I might want to move out here, and help him run his smoothie shop. We could redo the whole town and make it nice. We could maybe convince Darkrai to move out in the town. Just think of all of the possibilities!"

Sylveon was much happier now. Her face was beaming. "All of this sounds plausible," I said.

"No, to me it sounds like reality! When we're done here, I'm going to ask him out!"

"Well, you can do that! Nothing is stopping you," I said.

Sylveon jumped in the air with joy. In spite of her joyous state, there was a dark-colored orb coming from dark-colored particles coming out of Sylveon. She didn't take notice, but the ball kept getting bigger. Her colors began to come back and light began to emit from her. The dark particles stopped coming out of her, and the dark orb floated over to the tower.

"Sylveon!" I shrieked in delight. "Your colors came back! Light is shining from you! You're cured!"

Sylveon looked at herself. She saw her colors were back and she couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you for curing me!" she exclaimed.

"No problem," I said. "Just doing what I gotta do."

"Don't we still have to cure Oshawott though?" asked Sylveon

"I know," I said with dismay. "Taming him is going to be hard, though."

"Yea, he was really violent with all of those stuffed toys. He ripped one to shreds like it was a piece of paper!"

 _This is going to be tough,_ I thought to myself. How was I going to be able to cure that monster?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Curing Oshawott

"Oshawott!" I called in the town. "Oshawott, where are you?" Sylveon and I had been searching for Oshawott outside.

"Froakie, maybe we should check in some of the buildings," suggested Sylveon. "We've been looking for him for over an hour now outside."

"Good idea," I said. The two of us began checking in all of the nearby buildings. I first went into a faded green building. "Oshawott!" I called. My call echoed throughout the building. There was no reply. "Oshawott!" I called again. Again my voice echoed throughout the building with no reply. I left the building.

Sylveon and I had no luck in any of the buildings there were still a few more left we hadn't checked. I waited outside to look out while Sylveon went inside one of them. I heard her call Oshawott's name a few times, and then I heard her scream. I reacted by darting into the building. I frantically looked for her. I couldn't find her on the first floor. I checked on the second floor, and I saw her. She seemed frozen in place, just staring at something. I turned my head to see what she was staring at.

"Dear Arceus, what the heck happened here?" I yelled. In the empty room, there were bloodstains, shreds of fur, and lots of gore splattered about. On the back wall, it read in blood: "Oshawott was here."

Without turning to me, Sylveon said slowly, "I think Oshawott was here not long ago."

"Let's see…" I said. I didn't really want to do it, but I had to in order to see if Sylveon was right about the 'not long ago' part. I walked over to a small puddle of blood, and put my finger to it. The blood hadn't dried up, and it was semi-warm. I took my finger out of the puddle of blood and saw the blood slowly ooze off of it. "You're right," I said. "He was probably here about three minutes ago."

"But how could he have gotten away without us noticing?" asked Sylveon. "Three minutes isn't a long time!"

"Darkrai said that demons gain incredible speed and strength," I replied. "It wouldn't surprise me if we didn't catch him."

"Well, let's get out of here," suggested Sylveon. "We still have to find him, no matter what the circumstances."

The two of us exited the building. I put my head in the clouds to try to think of the places he could be. We checked nearly all of the buildings in town, yet there were only two of us…

"The smoothie shop!" Sylveon suddenly blurted. "We haven't checked there yet!" She dashed to the smoothie shop as my thought bubble was popped.

"Wait up!" I called. I began running after her.

When we made it to the shop, Sylveon crashed through the doors. I proceeded after her. "Oshawott! Are you in here? We've been looking all over for you!" She darted to the back where we got our smoothies from before. When she made it to the back room, she gasped. I immediately went to the back room and was shocked to see what was back there. Oshawott was there, along with the Sylveon of this province. He had a gash on his side and appeared lifeless.

"Oh, hello Sylveon and Froakie," said Oshawott. He seemed horrifyingly calm. "You may be wondering what I've been doing."

"Yes, we have," I said sternly. "We've been looking for you for hours."

"Well," started Oshawott, "I was just taking care of some… business."

"Like?"

"Like what?"

"What kind of 'business' were you taking care of?"

"Oh, come on Froakie! I'm a demon now. Don't you know what demons do?"

I stared at him.

"They murder for fun. And don't think you'll be able to cure me. I've killed too many to count."

"Just because you've killed probably half the population of this province, that doesn't make me think that I can't cure you. I know you. I can get you out of anything."

"You know what you can't get out of?" Oshawott smiled devilishly.

I sighed. "Is this going to be that 'You can't escape your own death now' cliché thing that Ducklett did when I was ten feet tall?" I retorted. "Because when he said that, I didn't die. And knowing that you're not as skilled as a fighter, or killer in this circumstance, as Ducklett, you probably won't kill me."

Oshawott stared at me confoundedly.

"My thoughts exactly."

"By the way," said Oshawott in a more normal tone, "what's Sylveon staring at?"

I had almost forgotten about Sylveon. She was just looking at her dead male counterpart. She began to slowly move over to him, barely making sound. When she got near to him, tears welled up in her eyes. Her legs collapsed, and she began weeping loudly. She buried her face into his dead body.

"What she so sad about?" said Oshawott with no sympathy.

Sylveon slowly got up. Her sadness turned to rage. "Look at what you've done, you… you… you sick fuck!" She violently turned her head to face Oshawott and stomped over to him. "I _loved_ him. And then you come along just to leave a gash in his side! If it weren't for this legend shit, none of this would have ever happened!" Oshawott began to back up. Sylveon kept walking slowly to him until he got against the wall. "Why wasn't it me and Froakie that were turned into demons… we could have gotten out of it A LOT easier than you, you little shit! Thanks to you, my life it RUINED! Just take a minute to think of all of the other Pokémon you ruthlessly murdered! Them I'm sure you'll see the real cost!"

She was up in his face now and was breathing really hard. I was appalled. I had never seen Sylveon get this outraged at anyone.

Oshawott was staring at her emotionless. "I…" He tipped his head down. "I… I don't know what to say."

I tried to think of things to make the situation better for both of them. I remembered the conversation me and Darkrai had before I went off to cure them both. His words echoed through my head. Then I remembered him saying: _"But there's a good side to all of this! Once you uncorrupt one of their minds, all of the Pokémon that they possibly murdered will be revived!"_

"Sylveon! I remember something!" I cried happily.

She whipped her head to face me. She didn't share the same happiness I had. "What could _possibly_ make this situation better?!"

"I remember something Darkrai said. He said that when one of you is cured all the Pokémon murdered by that said one would be revived!"

"Well this little faggot says he'll never be cured!" snarled Sylveon.

"There's a cure to everything…" I said. "Well, mostly everything. And this is a thing that can be cured. I cured you, didn't I?"

Sylveon's expression softened a bit. "Yea, true, but Oshawott—"

"If I cured you, then I see no reason why Oshawott can't be cured."

Oshawott decided to speak up. He turned to face me. "Froakie… I…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sylveon to his face. Oshawott shrunk back.

"Sylveon, let the guy talk!" I said. She growled at both me and Oshawott.

Oshawott began to speak. "Now that I'm trying to draw myself back to reality, I see what I did was wrong. I saw Sylveon mope pathetically, and that made me think. Are those the consequences of murdering Pokémon? When Sylveon snapped, I was trying to figure out what was making her so angry. Then I heard her say that she loved him. That's when I realized…" He trailed off. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you realized what you did, and that's what you needed to do." I said sympathetically. As I said that, I saw dark particles coming off of Oshawott that was beginning to form a dark orb above him. Sylveon noticed too, as well as Oshawott himself. The orb kept getting bigger and Oshawott's colors began to come back. The particles stopped coming off of him and the orb of darkness flew towards the direction of the tower. I turned to see Sylveon's male counterpart. The gash on his side was sealing up. He slowly opened his eyes. I could see Sylveon filling with joy.

He got up and stretched a bit. "Ugh, what happened? I had a dream where I was partying with and praising Arceus…"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" shrieked Sylveon. She glomped her male counterpart.

Oshawott and I were laughing as he was struggling slightly under her.

"Woah!" he said. "Don't kill me now!"

"I'm sorry," she said as she got off of him. Tears of joy were rolling off her face. "It's just… you actually did die…"

"Blame me!" said Oshawott.

"So that dream…" said the Sylveon of this province, "Wasn't a dream…? Well, who cares? I'm happy to be back."

The two stared at each other for a bit until they started to shift awkwardly.

Sylveon sighed. "I was going to tell you this right before we left the province to our own, but…"

"Oh?" said her male equivalent. "What's that?"

"Well," she started, "I kinda… I really… I love you."

"Why didn't you say so?" he said playfully. "You're perfect! I… I love you too!"

Oshawott and I started clapping. Both of them touched their heads together and savored the moment. Once they separated, the Sylveon of this province said, "Now I know that you three are the chosen three, and you probably still have a couple legends to solve. I'm not even sure if you have even solved the ones on this province yet, but if you haven't, I don't want me to hinder you from getting done what you have to get done."

"Thank you," Sylveon said. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" he said.

"So," began Oshawott, "what did Darkrai say to do when we were cured?"

"He told us to go back to the tower to report to him," I replied.

"You three hurry along now," said Sylveon's date. "I don't want to keep you waiting."

"Thank you," I said. We left the shop and we went off in the direction of the tower

.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Defeating Ducklett Again

The doors creaked loudly as I opened them up to enter the tower. All three of us were ecstatic to finally solve this legend and go home. The three of us bolted up the stairs to the seventh floor. We had to take a break on the third though, because we ran out of breath. When we regained our stamina, we began going up again. We had to stop at the sixth floor to again catch our breath. We then continued to the seventh floor.

We were at the peak of the stairs. "Darkrai!" I called elatedly. "Oshawott and Sylveon have been cured! We…" My joy turned to worry as I noticed that Darkrai was lying on the ground. "Darkrai?"

The three of us slowly went over to him. He groaned a bit and his eyes were shut tight.

"Darkrai!" shouted Sylveon. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Darkrai slowly opened up his eyes. "Ah, you three…" he said. "It's Ducklett… he's here…"

"Ducklett?" I asked shocked. "Why would Ducklett be here?"

"I don't know," said Darkrai hoarsely. "But he took the demonic energy from both Sylveon and Oshawott… and he's huge."

"But how?" asked Oshawott, trying to figure out.

I was trying to think of the possibilities of what could have happened. _Maybe the legends book will tell me something?_ I thought.

"Darkrai, where did you put my satchel?" I asked

"It's on the altar," he replied with weakness.

I went for the altar and sure enough, the satchel was there. I opened it up and pulled out the book. I flipped to the page that had the legend of the Tower of the Demonic Pokémon. I didn't see anything that caught my eye, so I kept flipping through the pages. I found a section called "Extra Facts" and decided to look there. I saw something that read:

NOTE: Sometimes, parts of legends can combine. Example: A Pokémon can become a giant and become a demon at the same time.

"Sylveon, Oshawott!" I called without lifting my head from the book. "I think I found something!" The two scampered over.

"What is it?" asked Oshawott with a lot of hope.

"It says here in the book that legends can combine, or, at least the effects of the legends," I explained. "The example it gives is that a Pokémon can become a giant as well as they can become a demon."

"But where did Ducklett the power to become a giant?" said Sylveon.

I thought about that for a second. "I'm just going to go out on a limb here, but maybe when Groudon took Ducklett underground, he stored the power for later use," I said.

"That does sound a bit farfetched, but you're usually right when you say you're 'just going to go out on a limb,' Froakie," said Sylveon.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" blurted Oshawott. "We have to defeat Ducklett in order to get the next key thingy!"

"You're right," I said. "Let's get a move on."

Darkrai came in, but very weakly. "May I help you save some time by teleporting you to the doors of the tower?"

"If you don't mind, then we'd be happy if you did that," said Sylveon.

"I agree," I said.

"As long as we get there, it'll be fine," said Oshawott.

"Okay, get ready," said Darkrai. His voice was extremely hoarse now. He closed his eyes, and then we were instantly teleported outside the tower.

"I hope he'll be alright," I said with worry. "His voice was bad and he seemed very weak."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Sylveon. "Legendary Pokémon don't die, I don't think."

"Either way, let's get going," Oshawott said with determination. "This legend won't solve itself, you know."

"You're right," I told Oshawott. I put on a face of confidence. I looked to the town and I saw Ducklett there. His colors had turned from light blue and navy blue to black and red respectively. He was demolishing buildings. "Let's go before he ruins the town," I said. We then began our way back to town.

We heard Ducklett laugh maliciously as we came into the town. We were behind him, so he didn't notice us. Quite a bit of the buildings were rubble now, and they were steaming. Some of the buildings were more worn out than before with a few holes in them. Only a few were still standing. The smoothie shop happened to be one of them.

We were now right behind Ducklett and he still hadn't noticed. He was mumbling in another language. He was also stomping around. He then made a loud screech that pierced my hearing. I was deaf for a few seconds. At first, none of us knew what to do.

Oshawott decided to make a move and yelled at him, "Hey, you fat duck! Turn around and show your ugly mug! We're not afraid of you at all!"

Ducklett stopped banging his feet in the ground. He slowly turned around and looked down at us. His expression of evil was turned into a sly smirk. "Oh, looks like Froakie and the other two bugs came to try to solve the legend of this province. And one of them is trying to threaten me!" He then began acting scared. "Oh no! These words have pierced my soul!" Ducklett went back to his sly look. "But… I'm a demon, therefore I have no soul. Wow, I just fooled you guys without you even try—"

"SHUT UP!" roared Oshawott. "No one likes to hear you talk! It's like listening to metal being dragged across a chalkboard! I'd rather be forced to listen to terrible music on a high volume!"

Ducklett was still playing around. He pretended to look like he was in despair. "Oh, dear Arceus, no! I've been struck with the pain of the little Pokémon's words again!" He then gave us a bored look. "Wait… I hate Arceus. What has he ever done for me? Groudon has gotten me this far, so I don't see a reason to give a care in the world about Arceus, am I wrong?"

"Yes," I retorted. "I can't believe what you said. Arceus has done _tons_ upon _tons_ of things for you."

"Like what?" asked Ducklett.

"Oh, I don't know," I said sarcastically. "He was the one who created you. In reality, he is the one who got you this far. I'm really surprised that he hasn't come down to get rid of you yet. But I shouldn't question him. After all, Arceus is our god."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last word," said Ducklett. I was starting to get really annoyed.

"What are you," said Oshawott irritably, "selectively deaf? HE SAID GOD, YOU IDIOT!"

"Got?" said Ducklett.

"GOD! He said god!" Oshawott yelled back.

"Cod?"

"GOD!"

"Bod?"

Oshawott took a deep breath. "I don't even know why I'm even bothering," he said. His tone was unnervingly calm. "I'm going to exterminate you. Right here. Right now."

"Pft, good luck to you," said Ducklett without giving a care in the world as he turned his head to the side and closing his eyes.

Oshawott didn't hesitate at all. He took his scalchop off of his stomach and began to charge up a Razor Shell. He leaped into the air towards Ducklett. He got near Ducklett's face and then slashed a bunch of times. Ducklett was caught by surprise. His eyes opened up wide and he fell backwards on a building. He crushed it entirely.

Before he could get up, Sylveon leaped up and used Dazzling Gleam. Ducklett was pelted with sparkling bits of light. Ducklett got up quickly and smacked all three of us far back. I leaped up quickly and began throwing multiple Water Pulses at him. He deflected most of them with his wings. The rest of them hit him in the face. Sylveon got up and used Dazzling Gleam again. Ducklett avoided it entirely by flying up quickly. Oshawott charged up Razor Shell and threw it at Ducklett while I began to send out more Water Pulses. Most of the Water Pulse attacks landed on Ducklett, but they were ineffective. Oshawott's scalchop struck Ducklett hard on his right wing. The scalchop came back like a boomerang.

"You little pests!" yelled Ducklett. "How dare you defy me?" He swooped down and tried to hit us. He failed to strike us directly but the wind created by him going down blew us back a bit. Sylveon attempted Dazzling Gleam again. Some of it struck Ducklett. I leaped up in the air and used Hydro Pump. It was harder to control than I had originally thought, so my aim was sloppy and I missed entirely.

The fight kept going on for a while and we were all getting worn out. My limbs were aching and I was panting. Sylveon was sweating a bit and her limbs were trembling. Oshawott was still standing strong but was breathing really hard. Ducklett was panting. "You guys just don't want to give up, now don't you?" said Ducklett as he was gulping for air.

"Do you honestly think that we'd give up on fighting you?" retorted Oshawott, gasping for air in-between words.

Ducklett was silent except for his own breathing.

Sylveon stepped in. "I think it's time for me to end this!" She took a few shaky steps and planted her feet in the ground. A moon had risen above her and she began absorbing its energy. She had learned Moonblast. She released all of the energy she stored straight at Ducklett. It struck Ducklett right in the gut. He yowled in pain as his gigantic body fell to the ground. He began shrinking as the demon in him began coming out. His colors returned, and a giant dark orb was above him. It went straight for the tower and Ducklett was normal size.

"We…" Oshawott was still breathing heavily. "We won."

"I think Sylveon won that one for us," I said.

We heard a rumble from the ground. A fissure formed in the earth. Groudon busted out of the ground. "You little maggots…" he said in his deep, evil voice. "You will not live to restore time and evolution…" He grabbed Ducklett and went back underground. The fissure closed up.

"What in the name of Arceus just happened?" yelled Oshawott.

"I don't know," I told Oshawott. "But we can't let him scare us. We will restore time and evolution, no matter what he says."

Sylveon was shaking even more now. Her breathing was normal, and she wasn't sweating anymore. I walked over and asked her, "Hey, are you okay?"

She was hesitant to reply. "Y-Yea, I'm fine. It's just… that Moonblast took a lot of energy out of me…"

"Either way…" I began, "you saved us back there. We owe you a lot."

"Save the soft stuff for later, Froakie!" she said in her normal tone. "We gotta get that key fragment. We won't get it by just standing here, you know!"

I snickered a bit. "You're right. Come on, you two. Let's get back to the tower."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Second Key Fragment

We opened up the doors to enter the tower. Instead of running up the stairs, Sylveon, Oshawott and I went at a normal pace up. We didn't have to stop for any breaks. We made it to the seventh floor. In the back of the room we could see the spiral on the altar glowing a brilliant silver color. Darkrai was next to it.

"Froakie, Sylveon, and Oshawott," he said. "Please come to the altar." We did as told. We stepped up to it and the spiral went from silver to yellow. The light began to flow out of the spiral. It went above my head.

"Froakie, I would hold out your hands if I were you," Darkrai told me. I did so.

The light condensed into a small speck of light. A small chest-like box surrounded the speck of light. It dropped into my hands.

"Congratulations, you three," said Darkrai pleasingly. "You have solved the legend of the Tower of the Demonic Pokémon. Inside the chest Froakie is holding is the second fragment of the key to unlocking the secrets of this island. I wish you all a safe journey home."

"Wait, I want to ask a question really quick," I said hastily.

"Hm? What's that?" asked Darkrai with a hint of curiosity.

"What's up with Groudon? Why does he keep taking Ducklett where ever he goes? Are they a big part of this legend?" I asked.

"To be honest…" started Darkrai, "I don't know. You're the first out of all the generations to encounter Groudon and a mortal enemy. Usually the chosen three have no encounters with such Pokémon. I'm sure you'll get a reason why soon."

"When will 'soon' be?" asked Sylveon.

"I don't know," restated Darkrai. "It could be tonight or a couple of days from now."

"Where are we going to go next?" asked Oshawott with deep curiosity.

"Your mentor will tell you that," said Darkrai with a less grave tone. "I think it's time you three go. Take care."

Once we left, we were greeted with a warm sunset. As we began walking away from the tower, I asked, "Do any of you have any last-minute things you want to do before we leave?"

"I'd really like to say goodbye to my love," said Sylveon.

"I'm good here," said Oshawott.

"Alright," I said. "We have to cross through the town anyway, so that makes things easy. Then we can finally go home."

We made it into the town; Sylveon made her goodbyes, and then we began the journey home. On the way, we encountered the Larvitar we met when we first came into the province.

"You three!" he hollered. "You're… alive? But how? This province is basically death's door!"

"I don't know," I replied. "Luck?"

"Perseverance!" said Oshawott boldly.

"Encouragement, maybe," Sylveon chimed in.

"Well, it's amazing to see that you guys came out of there without a scratch," said Larvitar. He seemed less insane. "If I were you, then I'd probably be dead," he added. "Also, what brought you here, anyway? Were you just looking for thrills?"

"No," said Oshawott. "We're a part of a legend!"

Larvitar looked puzzled for a moment. "Are you talking about the Everstone Island legend? You know, the one that says something like frozen time and evolution?"

"Yea, along those lines," I responded.

"My parents told me about that legend once…" he said. "Is it really true? Are you the three chosen Pokémon to restore it?"

"Right," said Sylveon.

"Well, good luck on your journey!" said Larvitar cheerfully.

"Hey, thanks!" I said back. We then went our separate ways.

"It was nice to talk to him since he wasn't acting insane," said Oshawott.

"But I wonder why he was so crazy when we first encountered him," I muttered.

"Why didn't you ask?" said Sylveon.

"I don't know…" I said feeling a little embarrassed. How do I forget to ask a question so bizarre?

"Hey, I see grass up ahead!" said Oshawott excitedly. "It's alive, too!"

My head perked up. "We're almost home!" I shouted.

We began to run our hearts out. The thoughts of relaxing in the forest were going through my head as well as seeing all of my friends.

I could see the city on the horizon. We kept running till we were winded. We were along a lot farther than we thought, because the city was only a short distance away! We began to run again. We kept going till we were in the city. We were less excited by the fact that there was practically no one in the streets.

"Where is everyone?" asked Sylveon. "There should be tons of Pokémon out at this time of day."

"Didn't Feraligatr say to go to his house after we were done?" I said changing the subject.

"I'm pretty sure," said Oshawott. "Let's go there."

We navigated our way through the city to Feraligatr's house. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Maybe just open up the door?" suggested Oshawott. "It could be unlocked."

"That would be breaking in a house," I told him.

"Who cares, really?" Oshawott pushed me to the side and opened up the door. Sure enough, it was unlocked. The three of us walked in slowly. The lights were off, so it was impossible to see anything. Sylveon closed the door behind us and the lights flicked on.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" a big crowd of Pokémon cheered as confetti, streamers and all sorts of other party stuff flew all over the place. Feraligatr was in the center of it all holding a rather large cake. I recognized a lot of the Pokémon here: Torterra, Squirtle, Tyranitar, Servine, Torchic, and many more. All of the Pokémon gathered began talking to one another while Feraligatr set down the cake on a table and walked over to us to greet us.

"Welcome back, you three!" he greeted us. "I hope you had a good journey, yes?"

"Well," I began, "some good and some bad things happened," I said. "The Eastern Province is a sketchy place, but we made it out alive, so that's all that matters."

Feraligatr chuckled a bit. "It's good to have you three home."

"We did get the key fragment, so that's a good thing!" Sylveon pointed out.

"I almost killed Sylveon's future mate, but he came back to life," Oshawott said changing the subject.

"Ah, yes, that part of the legend," said Feraligatr with nostalgia. "I remember that I killed a few Pokémon there. Electivire, well, Elekid back then, screamed her face off at me when I killed one in front of her. I had realized what I had done and I began bawling. Then I was cured. It wasn't the most fun thing."

I decided to tell him about Groudon. He said he was surprised to see him the first time and he had never encountered him throughout his journeys through the island.

While we were talking about a bit more of the legend stuff, Oshawott interrupted us. "C'mon, Froakie, don't dwell on the legend stuff! Take a break and enjoy the party!" I glanced at Feraligatr and he gave me a glace back that said the same thing.

"Why not?" I said. All that was left was to do was to celebrate our temporary return.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was about midday on the day after our return from the Eastern Province. Feraligatr let us take a day off of our adventures. I was carelessly rolling around in my small tree house I called home. I was actually bored; I really wanted to go to the next province for the next legend, but I guess all things can wait.

I had forgotten about the bandage that was on my arm, until now. Spending a week with it makes it almost unnoticeable. Now that I think about it, this injury actually started the whole adventure. While I was in the hospital recovering from the shock of the bleeding, Feraligatr said that something very similar happened to him before he was sent off to his first quest. He said he had injured his skull, and he was fascinated with the same legends book that was from his classroom at that school. It was passed down from a great friend of his. His friend was actually Golem, the principal of the school, and it turned out that Golem was one of the chosen three of his generation to solve each legend. Feraligatr—a Totodile at the time—was sent to the Shrine of the Giant Pokémon by Golem once he had recovered. It was really weird though, how Feraligatr started his quest the same way as mine.

I decided to take a swim in the pond next to my tree. I hopped out of the window and took a graceful dive. Just making contact with water is enough to rejuvenate my spirit. I actually took a swim before I got those two letters… and one of those letters actually started the second quest. I wonder how the third one will unfold… by a letter? By an injury? Who knows? All I know is that I'm halfway done with this long journey, and, honestly, I don't know if I'd want it to end or not.


End file.
